infinite_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eduardo Menéndez
Eduardo Frederick Rafael Menéndez is the older half-brother of [[Ayden Jaubert|'Ayden Jaubert']]. After the death of his stepfather, Eduardo grew to resent his sister, feeling as though she was always the "chosen child", always gaining and keeping attention on her. It wasn't until their first nasty argument that the inexplicable resentment began to fade away, even more so when guilt took over him upon finding out about his sister's death. Biography Earth-2181 When Eduardo was an only child, he desperately wanted a sibling. He felt alone, not knowing who his father was, and being alone with his mother, who worked all the time. When Theresa married Samuel, he asked them if they could get him a sibling. When Ayden was finally born, the two were inseparable, though as they grew older, Eduardo began to feel a bit reproachful and envious toward her, jealous that things seemed to come naturally to her. Essentially, he was never aware of her numerous disabilities or the fact that all that came "naturally" to her was acquired through self-instruction driven by determination. Eduardo was always Ayden's hero, though he never knew this. She'd admired him for as long as she could remember, and because of her idolization toward him, she never left his side for as long as she could help it. Despite his envy, however, Eduardo always idolized his sister as well, admiring her enthralling wisdom she'd seemed to always have since she could speak. When Samuel passed away, like his mother, Eduardo grew depressed. He distanced himself from his family and pushed all his focused into his studies, being part of the top best students in almost all of his classes. His exceedance began in the midst of his high school years. He furthered his knowledge in music as it was the only thing that kept him close to the memories of his late step-father. Around this time, he met Marion Mohamed, a schoolmate, a year his junior, he almost instantly became friends with, and later shared a romantic relationship with. It was in his last year of high school that she incidentally met his sister, who he began to take notice of once again, after years of neglecting her. When Eduardo graduated from high school, he remained at the establishment, substituting as a music teacher for a year before heading off to college with Marion, studying in the field of Business Management and Finance. Three years within, he suggested that Marion move in with them, knowing the straining situation going on in her own home with her father. On the 8th of August, 2011, he found the military draft letter informing Ayden that her enrollment had been accepted and she was meant to ship out Montreal within the next couple of weeks. He confronted her about the matter, and the confrontation ended in a fight he would later admit to be one of his biggest regrets, particularly due to the fact that the last thing he'd told her then was to "Just go and get yourself [Ayden] killed then." By the time Ayden had returned from the army years later, Eduardo had a Bachelor's degree in his respective domain studied and had gotten engaged to Marion. Upon meeting with his sister for the first time in four years, Eduardo had eagerly gone to greet her at the airport and had wholeheartedly hoped to rekindle their strained relationship and catch-up with her, but he soon found her very unresponsive to any attempt he made to apologize. It wasn't until it had been over half a year since her return and there was yet no progress that he let his temper flare when he'd confronted her about her attitude and lack of response to anything. This argument, too, ended in a fight he would later admit to be his biggest regret ever. That same night, following their confrontation, Ayden passed away after a final heroic act, saving people from a fire blazing in a factory by the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lachine_Canal Lachine Canal]. Following the loss of his sister, he fell into depression once again, nearly taking his own life. He would eventually reconsider after a heartfelt conversation with Marion in regards to his sister, where he admits that he blames himself for her death. In 2016, Marion revealed to him having found a large sum of money Ayden had earned during her time in the army and had left for them and his mother. With quite some hesitance, he eventually aided Marion as she created a foundation in his sister's honor, reserved for the physical and psychological rehabilitation of war veterans such as Ayden herself, and contracted some of the deceased soldiers' friends, her old band and a few former students of Hollywood Arts, to perform every now and again for the veterans. The foundation was successful and was later led by Andrew Carson himself and his wife Samantha, both who continued this legacy. On the 18th of November 2021, Eduardo drove his mother and fiancee to the Gemini VA Foundation for a big event Marion had planned for months on end, inviting Colonel Doolittle, the remaining members of the Feral Force, and countless other soldiers still on duty and other veterans to honor their victories. They never made it to the event and passed away on impact in a car crash, on their way from visiting Ayden's grave. Earth-091991 After having passed away on Earth-2181, Eduardo awoke in the body of his Earth-091991 counterpart and spent the next couple of years growing up all over again, raised by his mother once more, constantly wondering where his sister might've landed, adamant that she was there too. In 1992, he and his mother reunited with Marion in Montreal City, the woman revealing she, too, had been raised all over again by her mother; it was never discovered whether it was actually Bahar Mohamed, or her Earth-091991 counterpart until she, too, was reborn, years later, in yet another universe— Earth-A2340. By the end of 1992, Marion moved in with the Menéndez anew after the passing of her mother from Leukemia. Through his mother's approval, Eduardo had once again been engaged to Marion as the three moved into a larger house in Montreal City. By 1997, the remaining Menéndez discovered the death of Samuel Jaubert, who had been recorded to have passed away from a heart attack, following a non-fatal gun-wound. Half a decade later, Eduardo's mother was diagnosed with Friedreich's Ataxia, and Marion switched into a nursing program to aid in taking care of her. It was nearly a decade later that, after switching academic programs and graduating with a high degree in Law Enforcement, Eduardo's belief in the possibility that his sister might still be alive was confirmed. Acting impulsively, he took his very determined mother and fiancee with him to New York, where his search led him, transferring positions into the New York Police Department as their official Head Inspector of their Detective Division. It was in May 2012 that he finally reunited with Ayden, who had gone looking for him in the midst of the VE Day festival in Central Park. Initially, he had not recognized her upon bumping into her, as it had been quick and in the crowd, but when she got onto the makeshift stage reserved for performances and she sang one of the most meaningful songs they'd written together as kids, he went to join her on stage and sang along with her, finishing the song in tears, followed by a ridiculously strong embrace that "nearly broke my Eduardo's spinal core." Following the festival, the pair went to quickly catch-up on things at the Central Perk Cafe, where she finally revealed to him having superhuman abilities and having first acquired them during her time in the army, back on Earth-2181. Eduardo then confronted her about all he'd learned in history in her regards, asking if it were true that she had taken part in the Second World War. After confirming his questions and admitting that she, actually, was the main founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. in this universe, Eduardo offered his help in the Battle of New York ordeal he had guessed was approaching, after admitting having acquired powers of his own upon awakening on Earth-091991. Ayden was very hesitant about involving her brother, afraid of putting his life at risk so soon after having just reunited with him, but eventually relented, lending him a prototype suit she'd made for Julian Keller. Personality Recognized as the worlds' first and greatest superhero, Ayden Jaubert Powers and Abilities Powers Accelerated healing factor: Fred's inhumanly fast metabolism accelerates his healing and allows him to burn calories at a fast rate, making him resilient to weight gain. Longevity: Like many "gifted" humans, namely Captain America, The Winter Soldier, The Arctic Blade, the Black Widow, and especially his sister— Ayden Jaubert— Fred's lifespan is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. This trait is not noticed to anyone until he reaches the age of 26 and realizes he still looks like he's only just turned 20. Super jumping/leaping: Fred is able to jump several feet off the ground and leap several stories in a single bound without having to fly. Super speed: Fred possesses the ability to move at incredible speeds, far greater than that of any normal human. Despite this, he is not as fast as speedsters such as Ayden herself, Pietro Maximoff and Tommy Shepherd respectively. Super strength: Fred's strength is enhanced to the point where he could easily kill a normal human if he were to attack them directly; this is only true after his indirect contact with the Tesseract upon attempting to pull his sister away from it as she manually closed the portal by the end of the Battle in New York. He was able to hold his own against Ayden and easily choke her when she was under the influence of a Space Phantom. Despite this, Cisco states, his strength is still not as high as hers— "probably never will be. Abilities High-level intellect: Fred has a very high intelligence due to him physically and mentally growing up twice and having 41 years of education and experience. He has also become more calmer, focused and significantly wiser upon being reborn in Earth-199999. He is also capable of utilizing futuristic technology without any doubts, confusing and hindrance. Multilingual: Fred is capable of fluently speaking English, Spanish, French, Russian and Dari. Expert manipulator: As seen on multiple occasions, Mon-El has been able to lie, or charm his way out of consequences, and has even made others feel wrongfully guilty for things that he had done. Expert combatant: As a Law Enforcement graduate, Fred is a capable armed and unarmed fighter. Training with Ayden further improved his fighting skills. His fighting skills have greatly improved to the point where he is able to take on and defeat several highly trained super soldiers with armors and weapons with relatively ease. During his time as a NYPD officer, SHIELD associate and Avenger, he has shown tremendously improved combat abilities, utilizing his reflexes and strength with extreme focus and technique, even learning how to fight with a cape gifted to him by his sister; he wears the cape for flight facilitation enabled from Ayden's jet footwear. Expert marksman: Fred has proved to possess a certain level of knowledge in the use of firearms. Law: Fred is proficient in all aspects of criminal detective work and police procedural matters. He also has a keen instinct in regard to the political aspects of working and even managing the New York City Police Department. Investigation: Fred was one of the first of only a handful of people to deduce Peter Parker's secret identity as Spider-Man… then again, Spider-Man's identity was no secret in his earth of origin. However, he could easily percept other's identities he had not know former to being reborn in this universe. Indomitable Will: He has also shown remarkable strength of will and an ability to maintain his mental fortitude and sanity in situations when other people would have cracked. Leadership: He is also an expert leader. Equipment * Usual SHIELD equipment * Knives * Guns * Tranquilizer Gun * Grenades * Blades Facilities * High School Saint-Luc * Vanier College * Concordia University * Concordia Small Business Consulting Bureau Relationships Family * Rafael Menéndez - Uncle * Theresa Menéndez † - Mother * Samuel Jaubert † - Stepfather * Ayden Jaubert - Sister * Nadia Petrova - Niece * Philippe de Chagny † - Former Brother-in-law * Dennis de Chagny - Nephew * Jacinthe de Chagny - Niece * Rebecka Barnes - Niece * Samuel L. Jaubert - Nephew * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Close Friend and Brother-in-law Allies * Leonard Dorian/Dark Mantle - Friend and Teammate * Elena Shostakovitch/Arctic Blade † - Teammate and Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) * Damian Shostakovitch - Acquaintance and Teammate * Peggy Carter † - Acquaintance * S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Former Employer ** Nick Fury † - Former Director ** Maria Hill † - Former Deputy Director ** Tyler - Former Colleague ** Phil Coulson - Colleague ** Sharon Carter - Friend, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Lillian - Former Colleague ** Kristen - Former Colleague ** Moore * Avengers - Teammates ** Steve Rogers/Captain America - Close Friend ** Tony Stark/Iron Man - Close Friend ** Thor - Friend ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Temporary Partner, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Love Interest ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Friend ** Sam Wilson/Falcon † - Friend ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † - Former Enemy ** Vision † - Former Teammate ** James Rhodes/War Machine - Friend ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Former Enemy ** J.A.R.V.I.S. * New York City Police Department ** Katryna Marx - Friend, Partner and Adopted Family ** Saunders - NYPD Colleague * Helen Cho * Barton Family ** Barney Barton - Friend ** Laura Barton - Friend ** Cooper Barton ** Lila Barton ** Ezhda Ramone-Barton - Friend * T'Challa/Black Panther † - Ally * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye ** Ayo * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Border Tribe * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot † Enemies Category:Characters Category:The Infinite Series Category:Earth-2181 Category:John Titor Category:Gemini Network Category:Avengers Category:Jaubert-Menéndez Family